During the initial phase of vascular inflammation, leukocytes and platelets in flowing blood decrease velocity by adhering to the vascular endothelium and by exhibiting rolling behavior. This molecular tethering event is mediated by specific binding of a family of calcium dependent or “C-type” lectins, known as selecting, to ligands on the surface of leukocytes. There are also several disease states that can cause the deleterious triggering of selectin-mediated cellular adhesion, such as autoimmunity disorders, thrombotic disorders, parasitic diseases, and metastatic spread of tumor cells.
The extracellular domain of a selectin protein is characterized by an N-terminal lectin-like domain, an epidermal growth factor-like domain, and varying numbers of short consensus repeats. Three human selectin proteins have been identified, including P-selectin (formerly known as PADGEM or GMP-140), E-selectin (formerly known as ELAM-1), and L-selectin (formerly known as LAM-1). E-selectin expression is induced on endothelial cells by proinflammatory cytokines via its transcriptional activation. L-selectin is constitutively expressed on leukocytes and appears to play a key role in lymphocyte homing. P-selectin is stored in the alpha granules of platelets and the Weibel-Palade bodies of endothelial cells and therefore can be rapidly expressed on the surface of these cell types in response to proinflammatory stimuli. Selectins mediate adhesion through specific interactions binds to carbohydrates having the terminal structure:
and also to carbohydrates having the terminal structures:
where R is the remainder of the carbohydrate chain. These carbohydrates are known blood group antigens and are commonly referred to as Sialyl Lewis x and Sialyl Lewis a, respectively. The presence of the Sialyl Lewis x antigen alone on the surface of an endothelial cell may be sufficient to promote binding to an E-selectin expressing cell. E-selectin also binds to carbohydrates having the terminal structures:

As with E-selectin, each selectin appears to bind to a range of carbohydrates with varying affinities. The strength of the selectin mediated adhesive event (binding affinity) may also depend on the density and context of the selectin on the cell surface.
Structurally diverse glycoprotein ligands, including GlyCAM-1, CD34, ESL-1 and PSGL-1 can bind to selectins with apparent high affinity. PSGL-1 is a mucin-like homodimeric glycoprotein expressed by virtually all subsets of leukocytes and is recognized by each of the three selecting However PSGL-1 appears to be unique in that it is the predominant high affinity P-selectin ligand on leukocytes. High affinity P-selectin binding to PSGL-1 requires both a SLex containing O-glycan and one or more tyrosine sulfate residues within the anionic N-terminus of the PSGL-1 polypeptide (See Sako, D., et al. Cell 1995; 82(2): 323-331; Pouyani, N., et al., Cell 1995; 82(2): 333-343; Wilkins, P. P., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1995; 270:39 22677-22680, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). L-Selectin also recognizes the N-terminal region of PSGL-1 and has similar sulfation-dependent binding requirements to that of P-selectin. The ligand requirements of E-selectin appear to be less stringent as it can bind to the SLex containing glycans of PSGL-1 and other glycoproteins. Despite the fact that P-selectin knockout and P/E selectin double knockout mice show elevated levels neutrophils in the blood, these mice show an impaired DTH response and delayed thioglycolate induced peritonitis (TIP) response (See Frenette, P. S., et al., Thromb Haemost 1997; 78:1, 60-64, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). Soluble forms of PSGL-1 such as rPSGL-Ig have shown efficacy in numerous animal models (See Kumar, A., et. al., Circulation. 1999, 99(10) 1363-1369; Takada, M., et. al. J. Clin. Invest. 1997, 99(11), 2682-2690; Scalia, R., et al., Circ Res. 1999, 84(1), 93-102, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In addition, P-selectin ligand proteins, and the gene encoding the same, have been identified. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,679, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. As demonstrated by P-selectin/LDLR deficient mice, inhibition of P-selectin represents a useful target for the treatment of atherosclerosis (See Johnson, R. C., et al., J. Clin. Invest. 1997 99 1037-1043, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). An increase in P-selectin expression has been reported at the site of atherosclerotic lesions, and the magnitude of the P-selectin expression appears to correlate with the lesion size. It is likely that the adhesion of monocytes, mediated by P-selectin, contributes to atherosclerotic plaque progression (See Molenaar, T. J. M., et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. 2003 (66) 859-866, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). Given the role of selectins in numerous important biological processes, including inflammation and adhesion processes, and in disorders such as atherlosclerosis, it can be seen that there is a continuing need for new selectin inhibitors that can be useful in the treatment of a variety of diseases and disorders that are characterized by, or that involve selectin activity. This invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.